


Breaking Bones

by Ellie_the_Short123



Series: A Life After and Breaking Things [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian suffers the consequences of being a good husband, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Jyn and Kay actually get along regardless of the circumstances, Pregnancy, Sassy K-2SO, They all live and deserve to be happy okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_the_Short123/pseuds/Ellie_the_Short123
Summary: Cassian had broken his hand three times in his life.  It was just a consequence that he was forced to face, it seems._____Jyn and Cassian are expecting the birth of their little ones and Jyn makes sure that her discomfort is his discomfort.  Also, K-2SO manages to surprise his closest friend in small ways.





	

Cassian Andor had broken his hand three times in his life.

The first time was when he was just four and didn’t listen to his abuela when she had explicitly instructed him to climb down from the surface of their less than appealing kitchen island as she prepared some food. He was just a little and carefree (bordering more on careless) boy on the planet Fest. He grinned down from where he perched himself before standing, declaring he was taller than a wookiee. Abuela’s aged face stern. The details were hazy after so many years had passed, but he remembered falling from the surface, landing just right to break his fingers and fracture his wrist.

The second time he was given the honor of broken carpels, he was sixteen. Ten years a soldier for the Alliance was ten years of continuous stacking of pent up emotions. He’d punched some stupid kid so hard with no recollection of who. He broke two fingers and jammed another. His knuckles were pretty bruised.

His third time was on a mission at age twenty-two. He was confronted by a towering hunk of metal- a droid which clearly belonged to the Empire. He had pulled out his blaster in defense but the thing swatted his out of his hand with enough force to put it in a cast for almost a month. The damned thing ironically became his closest companion on many missions and probably had decided many times over the years there were appropriate occasions to break more of his skeleton.

Cassian Andor had broken his hand three times in his life and was pretty sure he was going to have to add a jagged fourth tally. (Why had he offered his dominant hand?)

“Jyn! My hand!” he yelped as she crushed it. Her fingers smashed his together with brute force; nearly turning them blue. At some point, they may just fall off with the lack of blood flow, and honestly, that may solve a whole lot more problems at the moment. His hands had been assaulted for nearly eight hours.

She let out a loud groan of pain and screwed her eyes shut before turning her head towards him. Her eyes shot back open, giving him a fright. “Don’t you dare complain about your damn hand to me, Cassian Andor! Force knows you deserve it!” Finally, she relented a little as the pain subsided. She let out a loud breath as she relaxed for the blissful moment. Cassian immediately reached over with his free hand to push away some sweat-soaked hair which wouldn’t leave her face.

“Just breathe, Jyn. Breathe.” She nodded, pulling in more stale air.

Cassian was grateful for the momentary break his hand was given. Of course, he didn’t even dare to pull it out of her grasp in fear that she may simply just reach back over and rip off his arm instead. He heard the hiss of the door and glanced over his shoulder to find K-2SO .

When asked who could be present for the delivery of their daughters, it was of course decided that Cassian would be (given that he was able to keep a level head). However, Jyn had raised some eyebrows when she stated: “I think I want Kay there as well…" She actually had waited to see if anybody would laugh. "Not because I want him to be there per se…” the droid gave a sarcastic wave of his hands. “I just need him there in case.”

“In case of what?” both droid and husband inquired.

Jyn merely gave a shrug of her shoulders, leaning herself back with her hands absentmindedly moving about her very pregnant belly. “He’s more likely to keep a level head. I mean, he’s a machine and he reminds me everyday that he can't possibly feel anything towards me.”

Kay raised a finger in protest. “No. I obviously stated that I couldn’t feel anything towards you just like I can’t for others.”

“No… Just me Kay.”

Still, K-2SO hadn’t disagreed with the proposal and with his sudden appearance, it would seem that he was fine with. He now stood in the doorway in his usual manner. “How are things in here?” His photoreceptors moved about the room.

“I think you know the answer to that, Kaytoo,” Cassian grumbled.

The droid merely nodded. “I did. Jyn is in a lot of pain. And so it seems of you, Cassian.” He moved towards the other side of the bed where the monitors were set up.

Jyn made sure to ignore the droid. “I really am sorry, Cassian, sweetheart,” she told him with apologetic eyes and a sing-songy tone. “I don’t mean to—“ She was suddenly cut off by a surprise contraction (even more of a surprise to him) and made a fresh assault on his hand. “Force! Damn you!”

“I’m so confused right now…” he nearly sobbed.

Soon enough, her grip lessened as she came back down from the pain. Kay merely watched with no present emotion, glancing at the monitor to study the readings.

“I’d say you are about there. If this archaic machine is recording the correct occurrences of your contractions, I would say you are about 76.54 percent of the way there and climbing. Those things should be out in no time.”

“They’re humans, Kay," Cassian scolded. "Referring to them like that almost resonates jealousy."

Kaytoo straightened and quickly moved his head to meet the tired eyes of the man. "Me? Jealous?"

Cassian nodded, busying himself by moving some more hair out of his wife's eyes. "I didn’t wire you to be the jealous type,” Cassian said as he glanced at his fingers, pushing the want to extract his fingers from their prison into the back of his mind.

“I’m quite aware of my being a droid, Captain,” he states, looking back at the monitor. “I am highly incapable of possessing what you call ‘jealousy’.” Jyn couldn’t help but let out a laugh. K-2SO looked down at her. “I also don’t possess a sense of humor either, Jyn.”

“You lie.”

She was sure he was about to argue with her. If he truly ‘possessed’ anything, it was stubbornness. It was a stubbornness he seemed to reserve just for her, regardless of if she was in labor or not.

Another contraction came along and she wailed. Cassian’s eyes widened.

When the pain subsided, they both relaxed while Kaytoo seems unfazed. “I amend my earlier statement. I must possess some sense of humor because I sure am considering the irony of this all, and I quite frankly, I find it rather amusing.”

“Kay…” Cassian warned. The droid moved away from the spot and begins to cross to the other side.

“I am sure all men experience some sort of pain as it is inflicted upon them from the mother of their child while she is in labor. That’s not what I found amusing though.”

“Kay!” Cassian repeated with a little more bite.

“No. My amusement comes from the fact that you managed to get Jyn Erso, the very one who singlehandedly knocked men and Stormtroopers alike unconscious with concise and brute force, pregnant. And with twins nonetheless! Oh, I'm sure that the pain is only multiplied by—“

“K-2SO!” Cassian snapped. He noted how Jyn was grinning weakly at him while he was quite ready to officially break his hand again on Kay with a swift punch. Kaytoo on the other hand, seemed unsure as to why Cassian had snapped at him.

When Jyn was caught in another wave of pain, she made sure to rub a thumb over her poor husband’s hand when it passed as if she were trying to apologize.

“I will be right back. The medical staff should be in soon seeing as your contractions are incredibly close,” Kay stated, turning to move toward the door. However, he froze mid step, turning to fix his photoreceptors on the woman in the bed. He gently placed his hand on her foot sticking out from the thin, drab covers of the bed. The coldness of the metal that made up his hand was actually very welcoming to her fevered skin. “Don’t you worry, Jyn. You’re almost there.” He then removed his hand and walked out of the room with nothing left to say.

She was almost moved to tears. Maybe it was the hormones or the trauma of it all at the moment. Maybe it was just a really touching moment as her husband’s long-time companion showed some sense of acceptance towards her and their children. She knew that Cassian had a life before her and that droid really knew nothing but Cassian’s company for many years. Regardless of is sentimentality, or as he would argue, lack thereof.

The moment was pushed away as a new contraction made its away through, doubling her over. “Almost there, mi amor. Almost there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well! It seems that it has been forever since I have published on here. I had to go and purge some of my old data. Things just weren't the same as they are now. 
> 
> Anyway!! This was just a little idea I had while was waiting between my classes. I am trash for domesticity apparently because I have a few lined up that deal with this. I went ahead and edited some more things. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT: So, I am considering some more little one-shots in the future. I think I am going to just this apart of a series. I don't think that they'll be in order, but I'll try to make sense of it all. Keep an eye out and thanks for reading!!


End file.
